


Blossoming

by softkaneki



Series: Tokyo Ghoul A/B/O Oneshots [4]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkaneki/pseuds/softkaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruises spring like flowers on Kaneki's arms, always have. It's only when he can't hide it from Hide that it becomes a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blossoming

The bruises on Kaneki’s arm were so sore that he was sure he could still feel his aunt’s grip. Every time someone bumped him, pain shot through his body. Every time he got dressed in the morning he saw them, blue and purple blossoms decorating his thin upper arm. Every gaze he received reminded him of how hard she had grabbed him as he left for school, how she sniffed his scent and proceeded to shove him away from her.

“Dirty whore,” she had spat, saliva sticking on his cheekbone.

It had been a week since she had found out. The only contact his aunt had with him was to shove him out the way, to grab his wrists or kick him out from under his feet. It was casual. She never said anything to him. He could deal with this; after all it was no worse than what he had already suffered.

It was only when she threw a knife at him that he broke apart.

He went to school that day shaking. It took all the concentration and energy he had to control his scent. There was no reason why he should disturb his classmates, no reason why anyone - especially Hide - should be disturbed by his own problems. Kind people can live while they hurt.

Hide wasn’t stupid, however, and he noticed Kaneki’s distracted fidgeting. While at lunch, he tried to talk to his friend, but Kaneki stood up lightly, declaring that he needed to go to the bathroom. Hide grabbed his arm, letting go almost immediately as Kaneki gasped in pain.

The omega flinched. He held his arms close to his chest, fat, heavy tears welled up and trailed down his cheeks. He was so weak. Hide would be bothered. Oh God, he couldn’t do that. He was so _selfish_ , so -

Hide wrapped Kaneki in a strong embrace. A small gasp escaped the other. He hiccupped and then allowed himself to cry into his best friend’s shoulder, sobs shaking his body.

“It’s okay. I’m right here,” Hide whispered. “You can tell me what’s wrong.”

Unable to hold back any longer, Kaneki began rambling, “M-my aunt... She knows! She, she found out and. And. And. And I hurt all the time - She knows! Hide! _She knows!”_

Trying to process what he was saying was difficult.

“What do you mean? What does she know?”

Kaneki stiffened. He pulled away from Hide, trying to brush tears away as yet more welled up. Clasping his hands together, wringing them, he shifted his gaze to the side slightly and breathed in.

“Whe-When you... Well... When you were with me during my last heat...” he tried to pick himself up. “Um.. Um... I-I-I guess there’s so easy way out is there?”

He laughed then. The bitter sound echoed round Hide’s head.

“I’m pregnant, Hide. I’m an unclaimed slut.”

“And your aunt? She...” Hide tried to find the right words. “She hurt you because of this?”

“Yeah.”

Hide shook. A strange, new anger was rising up in him. It tumbled through his veins, threatening to spit out like flames. How _dare_  someone hurt his omega and unborn child?

“I’ll make her regret that she ever laid hands on you,” he growled, flexing his fist. “Fuck! How fucking dare she!?”

Kaneki looked a little taken aback. He went back up to Hide, cupped his friend’s face in his hands and kissed him softly.

“Please don’t do that. Please, Hide, it’s not worth it,” he begged.

Hide looked down at Kaneki. The tension in his limbs lessoned, but he couldn’t just let go like that.

“She _hurt you_. I want to claim you, I want to be with you because I love you! I can’t let her get away with causing you pain because of that. It’s my duty -”

“I love you too.” Kaneki pressed his face into Hide’s chest. “That’s why I’m asking you not to do this. She’s not worth it.”

Hide held Kaneki, gently nuzzled his hair.

“Then let’s leave. Come live with me, but after school finishes in a month, let’s just go. Let’s start a new life for our family.”

Kaneki felt warmth creep up his chest at the alpha’s words. He felt safe, at home, at peace. Perhaps this is what family was supposed to be?

“Let’s go home, Hide.”

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa i write more one shots than my actual fics atm lmao
> 
> anyway this was also for a tumblr imagine ayyy


End file.
